Sweet Tooth
by PixieDust291
Summary: This earned an even louder moan from the Brit "Alfred." He closed his eyes. His cheeks were now a bright rosy pink. "You shouldn't say such vulgar things." Arthur breathed out. "It's not vulgar if you're doing it with the one you love." Alfred chuckled as he leaned in. Their lips were almost touching, they were so very close. Alfred's breath was tickling his nose.


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic homosexual nature (USUK) and brief kissing of a Franada nature. There will be sexual talk and humor, playing with food, oral stimulation, and finger-play.

**Sweet Tooth**

By Pixiedust291__

_For AlbiLibertea, aka Vietnam-chan_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Our steamy erotic story begins in a small quaint little bakery called Sweet Life Patisserie. This bakery is well known throughout the city for its absolutely phenomenal pastries and deserts. The bakery has a wide international selection to choose from and each delicacy is more delicious then the last. The bakery is run by three bakers and a handful or cheerful staff. The three bakers are the founders of the shop, each one from a different country. They are Alfred, an American, Arthur, an Englishman, and finally Francis, who is French. Francis specializes in pastries and sandwiches. Arthur is the barista and takes care of the tea, coffee, and more British pastry selection, particularly the scones. Alfred, despite his truly odd recipes, seemed to have a god like touch when it came to sweets. His cakes, pies, muffins, cupcakes, and home made chocolate seemed to always be flying off the shelves. In summery, the business was a huge success... particularly with the college students due to their late night hours or staying open. It was on a night such as that when Francis decided to leave early, for rather selfish but understandable reasons.

Francis moved the slightly curly blonde hair away from the back of Matthew's neck. He pressed his full and soft lips to the highly sensitized skin and moaned as the younger man gasped and pressed against him involuntarily. "Francis please." Matthew half pleaded as he was placing the last few cakes in the refrigerator. Francis responded with biting the back of Matthew's neck, taking the man's hips in hand, and pulling him back to press his half hard erection against the Canadian's bottom. Matthew released a breathy sigh. "Please, ... I'm... almost done. I just have to put the pies away."

Francis tugged on the belt loops of Matthew's jeans "Do you have a test tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow is my free day remember?"

"Merveilleux." Francis whispered huskily. He turned Matthew around and pressed him against the counter before kissing him. His arms wound around the younger man's body possessively. Matthew tried to resist but eventually gave in and kissed Francis back. When Francis' tongue stroked over his bottom lip he all too happily opened his mouth.

"Oh for the love of god." came an annoyed, but not altogether surprised or angry, tone. The two men pulled apart and looked toward the door as Alfred walked in. Matthew at least had the decency to look embarrassed, though they had been caught several times before. Alfred walked around the two and picked up one of the fruit tortes. "You do realize these can not stay out for very long." He asked Francis, knowing perfectly well the Frenchman did know.

Francis smiled and shrugged "It is your fault for hiring this little minx." He turned to leer down at Matthew. Alfred rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. "I must regret though that Matthew will have to leave early tonight. He has a test tomorrow that he has asked me to help him study for."

Alfred put the pie in the fridge and then turned around to grab two more pies. He fixed Francis with a knowing look "Oh really? I wasn't aware Matthew was taking a CPR class." He laughed at his own joke "Whatever dude, go."

"Are you sure? There isn't anything you need help with?" Matthew asked sweetly. Behind him Francis was already taking off his apron and hat.

Alfred raised a brow "It's either you go study or Arthur and I will have listen to you two in the pantry while we decorate a wedding cake."

"Decorate a wedding cake! Are you sure to don't need help?"

Alfred waved a hand "It's only a four tier cake and it's not even stacked. We'll be fine."

Matthew looked as if he was going to protest again, but Francis put a hand on his shoulder just before he handed the Canadian his backpack and coat. "I know the cake they are talking about. It's a simple design. Even Alfred can do it."

Alfred playfully glared at his colleague "F. U."

"Such language." Francis shook his head as he led Matthew away.

"Just remember that when he starts choking that's the time to stop!" Alfred called after them.

"Oi, why are you yelling!?" The question was a muffled yell from the other room. Alfred quickly finished putting the pies away and then walked into the kitchen. Arthur was just taking out a batch of freshly made scones. The Brit may not have been as talented as Francis, or as bold and inventive as Alfred, but he did hold his own. Alfred had to admit no matter how hard he tried he could not get any scones he made to be as moist or as perfectly soft as Arthur's. Alfred had a particular weak spot for Arthur's glazed vanilla scones, _among other things_.

Alfred's eyes went straight to Arthur's bent over rear. The man was wearing dark black shorts and a green sweater jacket. It was not often that Alfred saw Arthur in shorts. The Englishman seemed to think he had odd shaped knees or something and almost refused to wear shorts. Alfred never understood this because from what he could tell there was nothing odd anywhere on Arthur's body, in fact every last inch of him was sexy as hell. "You know, if you added some white chocolate chips and some dried cranberries to those things I bet they would taste amazing."

Arthur set down the cookie sheet and cast Alfred a sideways glare "They are fine just the way they are. Stop adding sugar to everything." Arthur turned back to his scones "Where is Francis? Don't tell me he's raping Matthew again."

"I don't think it's rape when you're willing, but he already left."

"What!" Arthur rounded on him and pointed a finger at the 16",12",6", and 4" cakes that were sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Each cake was covered in a smooth layer of white satin fondant. "Does that git even remember we have a wedding cake to do! Oh honestly, can he-" Arthur continued to rant about Francis' stupidity for several moments. Alfred listened and watched him with an ever present smile. He didn't really quite understand it, but he found Arthur's easily angered personality positively cute. In fact, everything about him was just adorable. Arthur frowned at him "What are you smiling about? You do realize this means you and I will be staying up later to get this done?"

Alfred shrugged "I don't mind spending more time with you." Arthur's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a dark pink. Alfred believed Arthur's blushing face was the cutest of his many expressions... no, scratch that. There was _one_ more that was cuter than that. Arthur snorted and looked away. "How about we listen to music while we work?" there was a second of hesitation and then Arthur nodded.

"Alright, but please don't play any of that hard rock or-"

"Oh come on!"

"No! Why don't we listen to some of my music for a change? I have a few CD's in my car."

"British music? You mean like One Erection?" He said it just to tease him.

Arthur's eyes hardened and a tick formed at the side of his mouth "The name is One Direction and no I was not exactly referring to them."

"How about we listen to the new mix tape I just made last night." Arthur opened his mouth to say something when Alfred added "There's a song on it that always reminds me of you when I listen to it." Arthur paused and after a second he begrudgingly nodded. Alfred grinned and walked over to his coat that was hanging up near the door. He extracted his keys and then left to his car, returning moments later with a silvery shinny CD in hand. He walked over and put it in the CD player before turning back to Arthur "Alright. Let's draw some paw prints."

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like__  
And you're looking just like my type__  
Let's go for it just for tonight__  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon__  
Now don't even try to deny__  
We're both going home satisfied__  
Let's go for it just for tonight__  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

"Is this the song you were talking about?" Arthur asked absently as he was pipetting the white border around the base of the cake. Alfred was on the other side of the table with a small cat paw stamp, a paint brush, and a small bowl of black icing. He would very carefully press the stamp against the fondant, just enough to make an impression. Then he would take the brush and paint on a very thin layer of black to make the paw print stand out. The paw prints ranged all over the tops of the cakes so that it looked like two cats had walked on them. He was even decorating paw prints on the side of the cake so that it looked as if the cats had climbed up each tier. The wedding this cake was for was a black, red, and white wedding. When the cake was done real red roses and babies breath flowers would be added. On the top tier would be the wedding cake topper, which was two kittens with interwoven tails sitting next to a red rose. At first Alfred had thought the idea of a black and white cat paw print wedding cake was a little odd, until he had seen the topper. Now as he stood back every few moments to look at his work he could see that it was actually a rather cute idea.

"Nope, it's the next one." Alfred glanced up and was going to wink at Arthur when he noticed the man's face. He was concentrating so intently that he didn't even notice Alfred. His dark green eyes were full of such determination and they sparkled in the overhead light. In that moment Alfred was reminded of when he first met Arthur. He had been studying abroad in France, where he had met Francis. Francis had been his dorm roommate. Two months before Alfred was due to leave back for the states he decided to visit England, after all he way just a quick boat ride away. Francis had tried to persuade him not to go, but to no avail. After site seeing and wandering around he had found a quaint little café and had afternoon tea, which had been something completely new to him. After that he went on a mission to find some place called Hempstead Heath. He hadn't known what the hell it was, but the name alone had him curious. It had turned out to be a very beautiful and large park. It had been a fairly beautiful day and he had had nothing better to do so he had laid down in the grass beneath a tree and fallen asleep.

He had awoken to something wet and squishy wiping itself all over his face. He sputtered and sat up, his eyes flying open as he gasped for breath. When he looked down he found a corgi looking up at him from where it sat in his lap. "Elizabeth!" Alfred turned to look behind him as a man with short blonde hair ran up to them, a ball in his hand. "I'm so sorry. She lost track of the ball and-" he tried to explain as he picked up the dog and set her down. The dog yipped and jumped as it tried to get back in Alfred's lap. "I'm so sorry. Stop it Elizabeth!"

The whole scene had just struck Alfred as beyond funny so he had started laughing "No big deal, I like dogs anyway." He kneeled down to scratch the back of the dogs ears, casing the animal to lull out its tongue in approval.

"This... is so odd, she usually doesn't take to other men very well, especially strangers." That was when Alfred had turned his head upward and looked at Arthur's face for the first time. The clarity and depth of those dark green eyes is what had caught his attention the most, followed by those eyebrows. When Alfred stood up he could tell the other man was feeling much the same serendipitous feeling. It was as if a puzzle piece of the universe had fallen into place. "Um... you are a tourist I take it, an American?"

Alfred nodded "Yeah, my accent that obvious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I'm Arthur." The Englishman said as he extended his hand.

"And I'm Alfred." Alfred replied as he took the offered hand. The moment their names were said Alfred had this feeling as if the world as he knew it would never be the same, and it hadn't. The rest of that day they had spent talking, playing ball with the corgi, and when it had grown very late Arthur had even invited him out to eat. They had parted ways rather late in the evening, Arthur to his home and Alfred to the last ship to France. Saying goodbye had made Alfred feel strangely sad, however, he had thought nothing of it at the time.

He had been about to leave when Arthur had stopped him by saying "If you ever want to come here again, I would be happy to show you around."

"That sounds great!" Every weekend after that Alfred hopped on a ship and would stay with Arthur until Monday. This sudden change in schedule and routine had Francis perplexed. After two weeks he had accompanied Alfred to England to meet Arthur himself. The rest was history.

Alfred smiled warmly as he continued to watch Arthur. Arthur was just about out of icing when he paused and turned to look at Alfred "Is this the song?"

_If you're lost and alone__  
Or you're sinking like a stone__  
Carry on__  
May your past be the sound__  
Of your feet upon the ground__  
Carry on_

Alfred shook himself out of his daydream and listened as the chorus of the song 'Carry On' played in the background. He smiled "Yup."

Arthur frowned "How does this remind you of me?" he paused and listened for a moment more "This seemed like a rather depressing song."

"It's not depressing. The lyrics are good and so is the beat, though I like their song Some Nights way better. Still, how can you say you don't understand how it reminds me of you? Carry On. Wasn't that a British saying? You know during WWII there was the slogan 'Keep calm and carry on'."

Arthur sighed "So just because they say 'Carry on' it reminds you of me." He didn't sound particularly amused.

"You're angry?" Alfred frowned.

"No." Arthur answered as he changed the tip and refilled the bag with more icing. His cheeks were colored with embarrassment.

Alfred pursed his lips in amusement. So Arthur had wanted it to be a more romantic song. "You know there are other songs that remind me of you."

"Really." It was not a questioning tone but a dismissive one.

Alfred continued talking regardless "Let's see there is...huh, I can't remember the name of it. Oh well, I remember the lyrics." He set down the black icing and paint brush then walked over to Arthur, standing behind him. Slowly he leaned forward and over Arthur's back, pressing his lips to his ear. "Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing. Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. I will love you until my dying days." With every word he spoke his hands snaked around Arthur's hips and waist, brining him to press his back against Alfred's chest. Arthur's body went completely still and his breathing grew shallower. "There are many things that remind me of you Arthur. I can't look at a cup of tea without thinking of you. I can't small the scent of roses without thinking of that garden you had back in England. I can't stop thinking about you. In fact when I'm baking it is all I can possibly do not to think about you... and even then." He took the decoration tool out of Arthur hand and then turned him around so they were face to face, chest to chest, looking at one another. "I imagine you naked every chance I get. You're so damn sexy. You make me hard without even trying." He moved his hips so that his groin was pressed against Arthur's thigh. "I imagine what it would be like you drizzle chocolate gouache all over your body and lick it off while I fuck you into the table." He heard Arthur gasp softly "I want to lay you down and tease your nipples and cock with strawberries. I've always liked strawberries and cream. I'm sure strawberries and your cum will taste even better."

This earned an even louder moan from the Brit "Alfred." He closed his eyes. His cheeks were now a bright rosy pink. "You shouldn't say such vulgar things."

"It's not vulgar if you're doing it with the one you love." Alfred chuckled as he leaned in. Their lips were almost touching, they were _so very close_. Alfred's breath was tickling his nose. "And I do love you Arthur. I love you so much its criminal." Alfred's eyes became half lidded and Arthur tilted his head slightly, waiting for the kiss that he so desperately wanted. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?" Alfred asked seductively.

Arthur nodded "Yes."

"Tell me." Alfred whispered. His head lowered and he began to trail feather light kisses along Arthur's jaw. "Describe what happened, baby." Outside of moments like this Arthur hated the feminine nick name, but for some reason when they were like this it was a complete turn on.

Arthur gulped "We... were leaving a restaurant and it had started to rain. We hadn't brought our jackets or an umbrella so we ran to your apartment." He took a steadying breath "We were soaking wet by the time we got there. You gave me some clothes to change into and as I was undressing you... watched me. When my shirt was off you walked over and ran your hand down my back." Alfred made a sound of approval.

"How did you feel?"

Arthur gulped again "It made me shiver. I had wanted you to touch me for so long, I was a little in shock that you were."

"Your skin was so soft," He slipped and hand to the zipper of his jacket and pulled down. His hand pushed the fabric aside in favor of touching and slim musical chest he had just revealed "still is. Continue baby, I wanna hear more."

"More?" Arthur groaned and moved his leg to press against Alfred's groin. "We kissed and..."

"And?"

"Then you shoved your hand down my pants and started fondling me through my underwear," he arched into Alfred's touch "Your hand felt so fucking good."

Alfred smiled in approval and pressed a hand to Arthur's groin, massaging him though his pants. "I love it when you curse, baby. Keep talking. What did I do after that?"

"You pushed me onto the couch and as I took off your shirt you unzipped my pants." He licked his lips "You're body was so hot. When I touched you my fingertips felt as if they were on fire. You didn't have any lubricant, but you did have a bottle of scented oil." He smiled "I didn't care what it was I just wanted you inside me. When you put your fingers inside me you were gentle at first but then relentless and wild. You were stretching me so wide and I was confused as to why. Then, when you pulled down your jeans... I understood."

"And if I remember correctly I told you to suck it." Arthur nodded. "And you liked it. I remember twisting my fingers inside you while you sucked my cock and you were moaning so load. It was hot as fuck, and your mouth wrapped around my cock was the sexiest thing I had ever seen." Alfred's hand unzipped the fly of Arthur's shorts. "Keep talking baby, let me hear that pretty accent."

Arthur groaned and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck "Then you bent me over the couch and fucked me so hard and deep. Your huge dick felt amazing as it stretched and filled every part of me. I loved how you took me and jerked my off as well. I loved your grunts and moans. And I _loved_ when you came inside me." Alfred growled and nipped at Arthur's neck, causing him to gasp.

"That's right," a hand reached around to grasp and grope Arthur's ass. "and you have no idea how much I love to come inside your tight ass. It's home. I won't give my seed to anyone else but you." He wrapped his hand around Arthur's positively hard and straining erection. The moment Alfred's fingers wrapped around the head Arthur moaned loudly and then pulled Alfred's mouth to his for a bone melting kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues teased their lips and played with one another. Alfred deepened the kiss by pressing their lips together again and then sucking Arthur's tongue into his mouth. In the background Alfred heard the next song start to play and couldn't help but smile. H e lifted Arthur up into his arms and walked him over to the other counter, pushing the pans and utensils aside to make room.

Arthur sucked in a startled breath but was soon moaning again as Alfred yanked down his shorts and underwear. His erection was now completely exposed. Alfred smirked when he noticed the drops of pre-cum dripping down the blushing head. "D-don't stare at it, git." Arthur mumbled in embarrassment.

"Why not, you're mine." Alfred released his hold on Arthur's waist, fully setting him on the counter. He scraped his fingernails down the inside of Arthur's smooth thighs and delighted in the hiss of breath that Arthur tried to hide. Alfred's grin turned devilish as he knelt down and then looked behind him. He grabbed a small bowl from the island. "W-What are you doing?" Arthur gasped.

"Pull your legs back and spread yourself open." Arthur had leaned long ago to comply with Alfred during sex. The one time he had not, and had started arguing with him instead, it had earned him a rather humiliating and yet erotic spanking. Then to punctuate the point, Alfred had tied him to the bed and slowly, painfully, maddeningly teased his body for a good hour and a half before finally letting him orgasm. Arthur didn't mind gentile, after all there was always a time and place for slow and sensual love making, and he actually preferred gentile when it came to foreplay. However, he loved it even more when Alfred was rough and wild. Arthur gulped and brought his thighs against his chest. His hands went to his bottom as he took a cheek in each hand and spread himself open. The blush on his face darkened another shade. Alfred made a sound of approval. "Very good baby, hold yourself open for me." The second after he said that Arthur yelped as something cold and creamy pressed against his anus.

"What is that!?"

"Just some of the left over vanilla pastry cream." Alfred's smile was sinful "Don't worry, I'll lick you clean." He inserted two fingers and Arthur's mouth opened wide as he cried out. "Such a sexy voice." Alfred chuckled "This really is the perfect song, don't you think?" Arthur's brows furrowed. He had completely forgotten about the music.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun__  
__Don't even try to hold it back, just let go__  
__Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done__  
__You got me feeling and I'm ready to blow_

Arthur's breathes hitched as Alfred thrust and scissored his fingers, stretching his walls and creating that wonderful intense burning sensation. Then the fingers were gone and suddenly his lover's tongue was licking and thrusting inside him. Arthur screamed and his erection twitched. More pre-cum dripped down the shaft. "_Alfred_." He half whimpered half pleaded. It was so wrong, but his tongue felt utterly amazing. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

_Hold me down and make me scream__  
__Lay me on the floor__  
__Turn me on and take me out__  
__Make me beg for more_

He felt something warm being dripped over his testicles and cock. He opened his eyes to find Alfred pouring melted dark chocolate over his groin. The American licked his lips. He thrust his fingers back inside and ran his tongue along the underside of Arthur's cock. He went lower to gently nip and suck on his testicles, causing his erection to twitch and Arthur to moan louder. When Alfred took Arthur into his mouth and deep throated him Arthur thrust upward and nearly fell off the counter. Alfred pulled away and then bit the inside of Arthur's thigh, making him yelp and shiver. "Don't fall." He stood up and Arthur watched with bated breath as Alfred took off his apron, unzipped and jerked out of his jeans, and then pulled his shirt over his head. Arthur blatantly ogled the well defined chest and muscles. He didn't know how Alfred stayed so hot when he consumed so many sweets... but Arthur wasn't going to complain. After all, he secretly enjoyed watching Alfred eat and taste different sweet things. The expression that always took over his face would make Arthur want to grin like an idiot. Alfred took more of the pastry cream and smeared it over his rigid cock. Arthur had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning as he trembled.

Alfred smirked "I love it when you tremble, baby." He pressed the head against Arthur's anus but didn't enter. He leaned it to kiss and whisper against Arthur's neck. "Do you want me inside? Do you want me to fuck you with my big cock?" Arthur moaned and nodded franticly. Alfred moved to press a kiss against Arthur's cheek before whispering in his ear "Does your body want to come around me while I fill you up with my cum?" Damn him and his dirty talk, it always drove Arthur crazy.

"Yes." Arthur answered pleadingly.

"Say it Arthur."

"I want you to fuck me and come inside me."

Alfred smiled as he pulled back, giving Arthur a kiss to reward him "Then keep holding into your legs and spreading yourself open." Alfred's hands went to Arthur's shoulders, pressing him down and against the wall. He slowly pushed inside, casing them both to groan. Their mouths met in a kiss and when Alfred was fully inside they broke apart. "Your body always feels to fucking amazing." He pulled back and thrust in roughly. "I love the way to clench around me. I love it when you tremble and cry out as I slam into you." The sounds and cries that were coming from Arthur now were anything but mute.

_Hold me up against the wall__  
__Give it 'til I beg, give me some more__  
__Make me bleed, I like it rough__  
__Like it rough, rough, rough__  
__Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

"Alfred!" Arthur screamed. The American was thrusting with enough strength to make the metal pans on the counter rattle. Arthur surrendered and gasped for breath as thrust after thrust had Alfred's dick slamming deeper and dipper inside him. His insides clenched and his thigh muscles tightened as orgasm neared. What little pain there was, due to Alfred's roughness, was mixing with the overwhelming pleasure. A few tears were coming to his eyes as he leaned back his head and met Alfred thrust for thrust. The large kitchen echoed with the sounds of slapping flesh, male grunts, and frantic gasps. Alfred moved his hands lower to press against Arthur's chest as he leaned forward and stood on his toes, earning him a deeper angle of penetration. He thrust once and felt Arthur jolt suddenly. He smiled as he pulled back and then thrust again, angling more to the right. Arthur's eyes widened and a wordless cry escaped him.

"Found it." Alfred said all too smugly just before he captured Arthur's lips in another open mouthed kiss. They continued to kiss as Alfred thrust into him again and again, each time slamming against Arthur's prostate.

"Al-fred..I...I..." Arthur tried to say but every word was disrupted by another thrust.

"You about to come Arthur?" Alfred growled against his neck. He could feel the Brit's pulse against his lips. It was a frantic beat against his warm skin. His tongue darted out to lick it just before he bit down.

Arthur screamed "Al-Alfred _AH_!" His breath escaped him and Alfred felt sudden sticky wetness against his stomach. He bit down harder as he increased his thrusts, riding Arthur through his orgasm. The walls around him were so tight and trembling. They clenched and milked him in only the way Arthur could. Alfred groaned one final time as he slammed his hips forward and stayed there, releasing deep inside his lover. It was so hot, so right, so perfect.

Even after his orgasm passed he stayed perfectly still, not wanting to slip out. He hummed in appreciation and satisfaction as he kissed the bite mark he had left on the junction of Arthur's neck. It was a semi-permanent symbol to all that Arthur was his and his alone. Below him Arthur's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to regain his breath. There was a light sheen of sweat over his skin. Alfred grinned and lifted his head to kiss Arthur again, but this time more chaste and loving. "Every time with you is sexier than the last." Arthur nodded and then leaned his head back against the cool wall. Alfred chuckled "How about I make us some of my special insatiable cupcakes?"

Arthur took a deep breath "Those are the brownies mixed with cheesecake and toped with huge chocolate chips, right? Should we really be having those this late?"

"Oh yeah, besides we still have that cake to finish-"

"It is not going to take that long."

"And I want another round with you."

Arthur's eyes widened "What?" he shook his head "We can't, we have to get things ready. We have to-"

"I'll close the shop tomorrow and say it's a medical emergency."

Arthur frowned "Sex is not an emergency."

"Oh, but it is." Alfred countered. He rocked his hips, showing Arthur that he was already getting hard again. This always seemed to happen when they fought. "See, I'm getting hard again. There must be something wrong with me. You better take care of it, old man."

Arthur coughed "Old man!? I'm only five years older than you!" his gaze hardened "Are you insinuating I can't keep up with you?"

Alfred gave Arthur a sly look "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

Never one to back down from a challenge Arthur kissed Alfred and when he pulled away he said "Fine. Let's finish that cake and then we'll clear the island and I'll ride you so hard you won't even be able to think straight." At that moment the next song came on and started playing from the speakers of the CD player, 'Save a horse ride a cowboy'. Alfred could not help but burst out laughing.

_**The End**_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Sweet Life Patisserie is a real bakery located in Eugene, Oregon, USA. It is heaven on earth and yes they do have cupcakes that are brownies toped with cheesecake and chocolate chips... and they are sinfully delicious. The wedding cake described in this fic will actually be my own personal wedding cake. And despite what Hetalia said, I have had British scones and they were absolutely delicious. Then again, I am American- HA! This fic was written for my Vietnam friend and fellow USUK lover, who I loving refer to as Vietnam-chan. She was the one that came up with the brilliant idea of Alfred and Arthur being bakers... and I pretty much took it from there. I hope you enjoyed the read and leave a review if you want more erotic one-shots! ^u6 Propose your own idea and pairing if you want.

**Songs in order :** C'mon by Ke$ha, Carry On by Fun, Come What May from Moulin Rouge (the lyrics Alfred said), Flesh by Simon Curtis, and though it was not used it was referenced so Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich.


End file.
